


Nothing Else Matters

by Ravestablood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Marking, Love, M/M, Romantic Gabriel, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides that him and Sam deserve a romantic night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Dean was never turned into a demon, Abaddon and Metatron are dead and everyone lives happily ever after in the bunker.

Gabriel watched as Sam fixed his tie in the mirror. The archangel had decided that Sam deserved a night out, so he was taking him to a fancy five-star restaurant in France. He himself was wearing a bubble gum pink button-down shirt with a black bowtie and dress pants whilst his mate wore a dark blue button-down along with a black vest and tie. Gabriel couldn't help but think Sam looked absolutely gorgeous in that colour, so he insisted on him wearing it.

"Looking good, beautiful." The hunter turned around to see Gabriel sweeping his eyes up and down Sam's tall form. He blushed (though Sam would never admit he did) and walked over to Gabriel, taking his hands and leaning down so his forehead rested on the other's. Sam has been with Gabriel for a year and throughout that time he he keeps falling more and more in love each day. The man smiled at the angel, showing off his two rows of pearly white teeth, then lightly pressed his lips against Gabriel's. It wasn't heated or passionate, just a soft show of affection.

"Ready to go, Samsquatch?" Sam kissed Gabriel once more before pulling away and nodding.

"Yeah. Let's just go tell Dean that we're leaving." He intertwined his hand with Gabriel's and walked out of their room.

They both found Dean in the kitchen with Castiel. Since Sam and Gabriel were going out, he was cooking for just him and Cas (though he didn't really need food, Cas enjoyed eating what Dean makes). Dean looked up from the pot of Chili when the two walked in.

"Okay, we're leaving. Me and Gabe will be back in a couple hours."

"Where are you two going?" Sam opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He had no idea where they were going. Gabriel had been strictly confidential whenever Sam had asked. When Sam shrugged his shoulders Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. He never did trust him, Sam had revealed their relationship five months ago, even though they've been together secretly for the other six months. After Mystery Spot and TV Land, Dean believes that he doesn't deserve to be trusted.

"Out, Dean-o. You don't need to know the details," Gabriel looked at Sam's ass, then back at Dean, smirking. "unless you'd like to be scared for life." Sam blushed heavily as Dean sputtered and glanced over at Cas who looked confused at the whole ordeal. "Anyways, me and my hunk of man better be off! See ya!" Gabriel grabbed on to Sam's arm as the two disappeared.

"Was that completely necessary?" Sam asks as the bunker fades and a whole new scene appears before them. He has gotten use to the angel popping him to different places considering how many times he kidnaps Sam from Dean.

"Of course! Can't have your brother always meddling in our business! He'll learn eventually. Now, what do you think?" For the first time since landing, Sam took a good look at his surroundings. His eyes widened in awe.

"Are we in Paris?"

"Yup! I know you don't like to be lavished, but how could I resist?" Gabriel doesn't know why he hadn't done this sooner. He loved the look of glee on Sam's face and it made his Grace hum in content, knowing he was the reason his mate was pleased. The archangel stood in front of his lover and placed his right hand on top of the other's hip, where Gabriel's handprint lay.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh as warmth spread through his body. It was a warmth that gave him comfort, a sense of home, of Gabriel. Feeling the hand being removed, Sam whined at the loss only to have a different warmth pressed to his side. Gabriel was grabbing a hold of his arm, smirking up at him, his eyes gleaming with the usual mischief as he nodded his head towards the building that was situated just ahead of them. "Shall we?"

The hunter gave a bright smile and nodded, realizing that Gabriel was in fact taking him out to dinner. By the looks of the place, it was very fancy, no to mention very expensive. Not that Sam was complaining. He knew Gabriel could snap money out of thin air, so he didn't let it bother him. He was rather excited about the whole ordeal. The two made their way to the front podium where a man, the maître 'd, stood.

"Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"J'ai des réserves pour Gabriel Winchester." Sam had no idea what they were saying, but a blushed lightly dusted his cheeks when Gabriel had used his last name. The maître 'd nodded.

"Suivez-moi s'il vous plait." The man grabbed two menus walked and away, leaving the two to follow him.

"I had no idea you spoke French." Gabriel gave Sam his trademark smirk, still attached to Sam's side.

"Hun, I speak languages you've never even heard of before. Trust me, French isn't a problem."

They were led to a balcony overlooking nighttime Paris and all of its beautiful glory. It was absolutely breathtaking. The lights of the city shone bright and the Eiffel Tower was the tallest building in the area, shining gold along with the stars hanging in the sky. There is nothing like this in America, Sam was certain.

They sat down at a table for two and the maître 'd set down their menus. From his pocket, the man also pulled out another smaller looking menu.

"Would you like any wine tonight, sirs?" He had a strong French accent. He no doubt heard them speaking in English earlier.

"Yes, can you bring us your finest bottle of white wine, please?" Gabriel said. The man nodded and put the menu back in his pocket, heading off to fetch their drinks. "So, Sammy. What do you think?" The angel gestured to the view.

"I- Gabriel, I don't know what to say." Sam smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's absolutely gorgeous..." Gabriel suddenly smirked.

"Not as gorgeous as you, Sammykins." The hunter was unable to supress the loud laugh that escaped his lips. Leave it to Gabriel to say something incredibly cheesy like that. "What? It's true! In all my years of living, and trust me- that's a long time, I have never met an Adonis like you. Well, you know, except Adonis himself, but you know what I mean."

Sam loves hearing stories of when Gabriel was hiding as the Trickster God, Loki. There were always interesting and humorous and never failed to put a smile on his face. His favourite story was when Gabriel had to convince the Giant King that Thor was Freya and dressed him up in a dress. He remembered when Gabriel had told him about the time he had met Adonis. It involved pissing off Persephone with lots of pranks and Adonis laughing instead of helping her.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Sam shook his head of his thoughts and concentrated on what was going on in the present. Gabriel, right here in front of him smiling like all was right in the world. And at this moment, everything was. He smiled and nodded at Gabriel. Sam was happier than he had ever been, even more so than when he was with Jess. It was very... refreshing.

The man who returned was not the maître 'd, but a waiter, the maître 'd no doubt going back to his post at the front podium. The waiter carried two wine glasses and a green bottle of a fine aged wine. The waiter went to pour Sam a drink but Gabriel shook his head, instead getting up from his chair and taking the bottle from the man and pouring Sam's drink himself. It was a loving gesture that left Sam blushing.

As Gabriel sat back down, the waiter pulled out a notepad and asked them what they wanted. Gabriel had to order for Sam, Sam not being able to pronounce a single word on the menu. Sam placed his hand over Gabriel's on the top of the table as the waiter walked away with their orders.

Sam took a moment to look at the view beside them, and when he looked back at his lover, Gabriel was staring right back at him, straight into his eyes. They held each other's gazes for a few seconds before Gabriel opened his mouth.

"I love you, Sam. I'm so happy we were able to do this." Sam and Dean had been very busy for the past few weeks with numerous hunts. Tonight was the first night Sam had been free for Gabriel to take anywhere he wanted, and he was going to take advantage of it.

Sam smiled brightly. Gabriel knew it was genuine because his dimples were showing. "I love you too. I was afraid that Dean would've kept us out longer. I'm glad he didn't." Sam had turned Gabriel's hand over and had begun to trace small patterns on his palm. Most of them were little hearts, others were words of devotion. It was another ten minutes before their food had arrived.

A large salad filled with colourful fruits and vegetables was placed in front of Sam whilst a large steak with a baked potato was put in front of Gabriel. The two ate in silence, sometimes cracking small jokes. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but the opposite. They didn't need words to express their love, just each other's company. When they are together at the bunker or in the impala, they are always showing small bits of physical affection such as brushing the other's hand, putting an arm around the other or even leaning against the other's side. Though the illusion is easily shattered by Dean making snide comments about them being together. Something the older brother still hasn't accepted.

"Hey now, don't think about that, Samsquatch. He'll get over it eventually." Gabriel softly stroked Sam's hand, as if to comfort him. Of course he was reading his thoughts again. It was something that came with the bond, but it sometimes annoyed Sam. The man sighed and closed his eyes, only to re open them again to see his mate's concerned look. 

"I just... I don't know why he hates us being together."

"He's just being your usual over protective big brother. Your past relationships weren't so great, especially since one of them was with a demon and considering the fact I've done some pretty terrible things to you. It's normal that he's worried about you."

"Yeah, I don't think Ruby has ever taken me to Paris before."

"Well I'm glad I'm the first." Sam laughed and Gabriel smiled, knowing he has achieved at enlightening the mood a little. The waiter had once again come back, this time asking if they wanted any desserts. Gabriel had perked up immediately and asked for a large bowl of their chocolate mousse and two spoons. The waiter smiled at both of them then walked away, taking their finished plates with him.

Sam shook his head, amused. "Really Gabriel?"

"What's a romantic dinner date without sharing a dessert? Come on, Sammy, I thought you knew how this went!" The waiter quickly re appeared with the dessert and Sam couldn't deny that it looked delicious.

"I feel like you picked this restaurant only for the mousse, Gabriel." The angel smirked, grabbing one of the two spoons as the waiter put it in the centre of the table. Gabriel scooped up a bit of it before offering it to Sam. Without hesitation, Sam wrapped his lips around the spoon and pulled the mousse off, moaning at the taste. It tasted better than it looked.

Sam then picked up the other spoon and fed some to Gabriel, the two going back and forth until the bowl was empty and their tummies full. Quickly after they were done, Gabriel had threw a huge was of cash on the table, covering both of their meals and transported them both back to the bunker inside of their room. Sam's long arms quickly wrapped around Gabriel's small waist, holding him close.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Gabriel. I had a wonderful time." The giant man leaned down to capture the smaller angel's lips in a sweet kiss before he pulled away. Gabriel whined at the loss. He wanted to take this further, but Sam was practically falling asleep against him.

"It wasn't a problem, kiddo. All you have to do is ask and I'll give you anything you want." Sam gave a mighty yawn before mumbling something, his eyes closing. "Alright, I think it's time you went to bed."

"What? No, I can stay up longer," but Sam's body was betraying him. It was becoming hard for him to keep his eyes open and he constantly yawned.

Using his angelic strength, Gabriel lifted Sam (It was definitely an odd sight) and placed him on the bed. Gabriel climbed in beside him and pulled the covers over the two.

"I love you." Sam mumbled something as a reply and it was the best 'I love you too' he could say in his current state. Smiling softly, Gabriel kissed his hunter on the top of his head, Sam resting on his chest. He stayed up, watching over Sam and his dreams, making sure he got the goodnights sleep he deserved. For he would always watch over Sam, no matter what.

 

 

 


End file.
